The outsiders: concrete angels chapters 2&3
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: This is chapters 2 and 3 of the outsiders: concrete angels. Please R&R!


Chapter 2 "Christmas answers"

Saige's POV-

I woke up around 10:00 am. I knew that everyone was already up. I changed into a "NBB" shirt, a pair of old jeans with mud and holes on them, my tennis shoes, and of course my jeans jacket. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, the brushed my hair and put it up in a low side ponytail. When I walked of the bathroom I remembered what happened last night, and I started freaking out. I ran to the door put my coat on, and ran out. I was going to have breakfast but no time for that now. I ran to the lot, the gang was playing football. I looked for Johnny he wasn't there. "Hey Saige." Steve said. "Finally up, huh?" Dally said. "Have you guys seen Johnnycake yet?" I asked. "No not yet." Pony said. That's all I needed to hear, I took off towards Johnny's house. "Where are you going?" Pony asked. "I have some where I need to be." I said. That somewhere is Johnny's house. The next thing I knew the gang was right behind me. "Wait up." Pony said. "Can't" I said, and kept running. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Johnny sitting on his porch picking something out of his foot, I'm pretty sure it was glass. Pony ran into me and we both fell. Soda helped us up "You guys alright?" he asked. "Yeah" Pony said. "Saige?" Soda asked. "Sure" I said still looking at Johnny. "Hey look there's Johnnycake." Two-bit said a little too loud. "Shhhh" I hushed him, thankfully Johnny didn't hear. "Come on." I said, then we sneaked up to the porch. Johnny didn't see us until we were right in front of him. He looked up at us, his eye, and lip looked better, but his neck was worse. "Hey Johnnycake." Dally said. That was the first time I heard Dally say Johnnycake, it kind of makes him seem soft. But if any one told him that they will regret pretty fast. "Hey guys." Johnny said barely a whisper. I knew everyone wanted to ask the same question, was Johnny's secret true. But no one dared ask that question. Or maybe they just didn't know how to without hurting or embarrassing Johnny. "How's it going?" I asked trying to act casual. The next thing Johnny said shocked all of us even Darry, "You guys know don't you." We all nodded, "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. "Does it really matter?" Johnny said. "Does it matter? Well of course it matters dammit Johnny we care about you." Dally practically yelled which made Johnny wince. Dally sat down next to Johnny put his arm around him and said, "Johnnycake? I didn't mean to scare you." And I knew he meant it. Johnny was becoming like Dally's kid brother, and everyone knew it. "It's alright Dal." Johnny said. "Hey about we go to dairy queen and get some cokes." Soda said, "Yeah that sounds good." Two-bit said. "How about it Johnnycake. Want to go?" Dally asked. "I don't know." Johnny said, looking back at his house like he was excepting his mama, and daddy comin' out, Dally noticed. "What's wrong Johnny?" he asked. "Nothing let's go." Johnny said and stood up. "Whatever you say Johnnycake. Come on guys. " Dally said. Wait did Dally just say whatever you say, Dallas Winston say whatever you say to a 7 year old, half his size. I looked at the gang they were as shocked as me, but we followed anyways. When we got to dairy queen we got one of those big booths and ordered 8 coke-colas. When the waitress brought the cokes some soc walked up knocked over Dally's drink, then picked up Johnny's drink and threw it at him. Dally was already mad at them for knocking over his drink, but when they did that to Johnny Dally was furious. Dally grabbed that soc's shirt collar and said, "Did you just do what I think you did. Cause if you did you better apologize to my friend here, and buy us some new cokes with all that money you got from your mommy and daddy." "Come on Dal let's go." Johnny said. "No Johnnycake, I'm not leaving until I teach this soc a lesson." Dally said. "Johnnycake really that's the toughest name I ever heard." The soc said, the other socs laughed. "Oh, that's it." Dally said but got interrupted by Darry holding him back and saying "No Dally, remember the last time you got into a fight with the socs." "Yeah come on Dal let's get out of here." Two said, helping Darry hold him back. "Better listen to him Greaser." The soc said, and for the first time I got a good look at him. It was Bryce, he was my x-boyfriend. When I meet him he treated me nice in all, but he only dated me for 2 reasons. #1 he was trying to make his old girlfriend (Julia) jealous. #2 he thought I was pretty that's it, because I was pretty. He didn't like anything else about me except I was pretty. I shouldn't have dated him in the first place. First of all I'm only 6. Second of all I'm a greaser and he's a soc. I was so mad at him I wanted to walk up to him and slap him, or punch him, or kick him. Either way I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't let the gang find out. If they did I'm dead and so are Bryce and his gang. That's a lot of funerals. "Darry, Two-bit let go of me. That soc has it coming." Dally yelled. "I have it coming no greaser you have it coming." Bryce said. Then Darry and Two-bit looked at each other, they said something but I didn't hear. Then Two-bit said something I could hear "Ok you socs have 15 seconds to run out of here, before you regret what you just said." "Yeah right" Bryce said. Darry and Two-bit looked at each other then let go of Dally. Dally tackled Bryce to the ground. Bryce managed to kick Dally off and they ran out and we were right behind them. We ran after them all the way to the park. When we got there, there was 5 more socs. So now there were 8, hey at least it's even. All of the socs were 8 or 9 years old. "What are you greasers doing here?" one of them said, which I think it was Matt. Matt is Bryce's best bud. "These greasers been messing with us since we got to dairy queen." Bryce said. "Lair." I said. "What did you just say to me?" Bryce said. "I said lair. Problem? I think not." I said avoiding his eyes, so he won't recognize me. "You greasers should leave. Before it gets ugly." A soc said, it was Bob, yeah I was pretty sure. "Trust me it already has." Dally said, eyeing all of the socs. Me, Johnny, and Pony were behind everybody. I knew all of them, I just couldn't remember their names (like it matters). But I was getting really uncomfortable. "Was that a threat?" Another one of them said, know that was for sure Randy. "Maybe it was maybe it wasn't." Dally said. "You're going to regret that." Bob said. "No I don't think I will." Dally said, I could tell he was trying to get on their nerves. "That's it." Bryce said. Then Bryce grabbed Dally by the shirt and punched him in the nose. "You shouldn't have said that." Dally said, he kicked Bryce off and punched him in the eye, that's going to leave a mark. I could tell that there was going to be a big fight, "Hey you kids better cut that out." A deep voice said, it was the fuzz. Dally looked at the guy then turned to us and said, "Run" We took off, I looked back at them Bryce noticed me and grinned at me. Oh, great why did I do that, I'm in for it now. When we got to the lot we collapsed on the grass. "See Dally, you could have got us into trouble with the fuzz." Darry said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dally said, like Dally going to say sorry to any of us. But on the way up he hit Johnny. "Sorry Johnnycake." Dally said, and he meant it. He just said sorry for hitting him, but he wouldn't say sorry for almost getting us all in the cooler. Did I hear him correctly did Dallas Winston just say sorry to a KID HALF HIS SIZE, A 7 YEAR OLD KID! Its official Dally has a soft side for Johnny. I looked at the gang they were shocked. More shock then when we first saw Johnny in the lot. More shock then finding out Johnny's secret. More shock then when Dally was comforting Johnny, that is a lot of shock. All of us sat up, we been gone for a while, actually a long time. "Guys maybe we should go home it's getting late." I said. "Yeah we better go before mama and daddy have heart attacks." Soda said. "What time is it anyways?" Pony asked. "1:00pm" Two-bit said looking at his new watch his mama gave him. She got it for him so he will be ON TIME, but you know Two-bit he never gets anywhere on time. Actually that's one of the reasons Two-bit gets all of those detentions. "Come on guys let's go home." Darry said. We followed him back to our house when we got there daddy was on the couch reading the newspaper and mama was in the kitchen either cooking or cleaning up. When she saw us she said "Oh, there you kids are, we been worried sick, come on and sit down you must be starving." "No not really." I said. "Nonsense have some chocolate cake." Mama said. "No I'm really not hungry." I said. "I'll have some." Soda said. "Okay dear here you go. Who else wants some?" mama asked. "Me, me, me I want some." Two-bit yelled. "Yeah me too." Steve said. "I guess I'll have some." Dally said. "Here you go kids." Mama said. "Darry, Pony, Johnny want some?" she asked. "Sure" Pony said. "Why not." Darry said. "Johnny?" mama asked. "No thanks." Johnny said. "Are you sure?" mama asked. "Yeah." He said. "Come on Johnny let's go watch TV." I said, dragging him in the living room. I scrolled though the channels, we ended up watching Mickey Mouse. Dad went I the other room, I think he's about to leave for his job. The gang came in when we were though 15 minutes. Two-bit sat himself down in front of the TV with the remote in his hand. "Let's go play some football." Dally said. "Okay but how are we going to get Two-bit away from the TV?" I said. "I got it." Dally said, heading over to Two-bit. "I'll help." Soda said. "Me too." Steve said, following them. "I'll go get the football." Darry said, heading off to his room. Now Soda and Steve were holding Two-bit back by his arms, while Dally tries to get the remote. After Dally got the remote Soda and Steve literally dragged Two-bit out the door. We played football for a while until Johnny said, "I have to go home." "Why would you want to go back there?" Dally said. "Um…. My dad said to be back when my mom got back." Johnny said looking at a car parked in his driveway. "Okay, but we will walk with you." I said. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." Johnny said. "No we have to." I said. Pony nudged me, "Saige stop." Pony whispered to me. "Fine." I whispered back. "Bye, Johnny." I said waving. "Bye" He said and started to walk towards his house, which was surprisingly quiet. "We should follow him." I said. "Nah, he said he'll be fine, so he'll be fine." Dally said. We started walking back to our house when we heard yelling and screaming coming from Johnny's house. We went inside watched mickey mouse, and some movies before we fell asleep in the living room. I woke up at 6:30am it was still a little dark out, but I decided I wanted to take a walk. I went to my room, I passed my parents room they were gone probably at work I thought. When I got to my room I changed into some clothes and slipped out the door. When I got outside it was lightly snowing. Then I remember there's only a few more days until Christmas Eve. I walked down the side walk not far from the house when I saw them. Them as in Bryce and his gang not his whole gang just him, Matt, Bob, and Randy. I walked a little faster but not too fast so it looked like I didn't know them. But it was too late he saw me, I started running they were right behind him. I was almost to the path that leads to my porch when Bryce tackled me, I screamed when he took his hand off my mouth to get his switch blade. A light turned on in my house and the door flew open and the gang stepped out. Bryce didn't see them, when he took the switch blade and held it against my cheek Dally threw him off me. Pony and Soda helped me up. "Are you alright?" Pony asked "Yeah" I said. "You sure? Did he hurt you?" Soda asked. "Yeah I'm sure." I said, by now the gang were running back towards us. "You alright?" Darry said. "Kid are you alright?" Dally asked, I know they care about me but God how many times are they going to ask. "Yeah I'm fine. Stop asking me." I practically yelled. "Those are the same guys that were at dairy queen. Do you know them Saige?" Steve said. "No why?" I lied. "Cause that soc said your name." Dally said. "Well I don't know him, and I don't know how he knows me." I lied, again. "I think you do." Darry said. "Well I don't. Can we go home its cold out here." I said. "Sure let's go." Soda said. When we got home I lied on the couch and fell asleep.

Johnny's POV-

I walked in the Curtis' and Saige was asleep on the couch. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Johnnycake." Dally said. "What happened?" I asked. They told me everything that happened that morning, when they finished I said, "Well I missed a lot." "Yeah you did." Saige said, getting off the couch then added "I'm going for a walk." "By yourself. Do you even remember what happened this morning?" Soda said, but before Saige could answer Dally said, "How about some football while were out." "Yeah let's go." Two-bit said following Dally, Steve, Soda, and Darry out the door. "Great just great. I mean a private walk." Saige yelled after them then walked out. "Come on Johnnycake. Might as well join them." Pony said putting his arm around me while we walked out the door.

Saige's POV-

There was a moving truck next door to Johnny's house. "Hey look Johnny it looks like you're getting a new neighbor." I said. "Yeah I guess I am." Johnny said. Then I saw a girl that looked around my age walking out of the house. "Hey look a girl." I said, jumping around all excited. "Great another girl just what we needed." Dally said. "I know isn't it great?" I said and started running towards the girl with the gang right behind me, and Dally yelling after me. "I was being sarcastic."

Chapter 3 "New friend, old friend"

Saige's POV-

The girl had blond wavy hair that went to her shoulders, she had blue eyes, and her skin was almost pale. She was heading to the moving truck. When I ran up to her I was all excited and out of breathe I could barely talk. "Hi…..what…..what's…you're... name?" "Rosalynn Sweet." She said. "Where have…you moved from." I said, controlling my breathing a little better. "I moved from," Rosie started to say but Soda interrupted, "Saige…you have…to…stop run….running off like….that." "New York." I said. "New York, really? I lived there." Dally said. "What city?" Rosalynn said. "New York, you?" Dally asked. "Me to." She said. "So Rosalynn how old are you?" I asked. "6, what's your name anyways?" Oh my god, it's a dream come true. Maybe she will be will be my friend (probably not but still). She probably has old friends back home and, she probably doesn't want to make any new ones. She probably doesn't even want to be my friend anyways. All my friends I have are boys, including the gang, I hang out with only boys at school too. I don't even have one friend that is a girl and…. "Hello are you there, Saige she asked you a question." Two-bit said, waving his hands in front of my face. "Huh, oh my name is Saige Curtis." I said. "I'm Soda Curtis." "I'm Pony Curtis." "I'm Darry Curtis their older brother." "I'm Dallas Winston and don't forget it, but don't call me Dallas call me Dally." "I'm Steve Randal" "And I'm the amazing and single, Two-bit Matthews, my real name is Keith but no one calls me that." "Two-bit shut your trap. And that's Johnny Cade, but you can call him Johnny or Johnnycake." I said, knowing that Johnny's too quiet for Rosalynn to hear him. "I'm Rosalynn Sweet but you can call me," Rosalynn said but I interrupted her, "Rosie" "Um…okay then." Rosie said. "Hey Rose, mom wants you." An identical looking Rosie said. "Well tell mom I don't care." Rosie said. "Is that your twin sister?" I asked. "Yes I'm her twin, but I'm older." Her twin said. "By 4 minutes, big deal." Rosie said. "Rosie's right 4 minutes is not a big deal, Pony's 5 minutes older than me and that's not a big deal." I said. "Whatever." Pony said rolling his eyes. "See she doesn't think it's a big deal." Rosie yelled at her twin which was walking back to the house, she turned around and said, "Like she knows anything." "Bitch" I muttered under my breathe. Soda flicked me in the back of the head and whispered, "Watch your mouth." "Well she started it." I whispered back. Rosie turned back at us when her twin went inside. "That's Robin. Don't listen to her Saige. I don't." Rosie said looking down at me, yeah she was taller than me, shorter then Pony, and the same height as Johnny. Why do I have to be so short, I thought. "Do you want to play some football?" Dally asked. Then an older man came out of Rosie's house and said, "Rosie come inside and unpack." "Okay coming," Rosie said then turned back to us, "I'll see you guys later." Then she ran inside. "Well let's go play some football." Two-bit said and grabbed the football, and started running towards the lot, with Dally right behind him. We got to the lot and play some football. We were in the middle of a game when Rosie showed up. "Hey guys" Rosie said. "Hey Rosie." I said, running over to her and giving her a hug. "Hey Saige." She said. "You want to play football?" I asked. "I guess but aren't you guys in the middle of a game?" Rosie said. "Yeah, but we can start a new game." Pony said. "Yeah can you play, please, please, oh pretty please?" I begged. "Okay, Okay I'll play." Rosie said. "Yay!" I said and started jumping around, the guys must think I'm crazy, I thought. "All right same teams but Rosie go with Saige." Soda said. Our teams were me, Rosie, Johnny, Pony, and Dally. Then Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-bit. We were red team, and they were blue team. We won 2 times in a role! "I'm hungry." Two-bit said. "You're just saying that so you don't have to lose no more." Dally said. "Yeah, let's go eat." Darry said, they were heading back to the house. "Oh you guys are sore losers." Dally said, following them. We got to the house and ate lunch. "Let's watch Mickey Mouse." Two-bit said and ran to the living room. We followed him, me, Rosie, Johnny, and Pony sat on the couch, Dally and Darry were playing poker, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, and Two-bit was watching TV. "So Rosie want to see my room?" I asked. "Sure." Rosie said.

Rosie's POV-

Saige seemed nice, but she was very hyper. She literally dragged me to her room, and it was up stairs. Her room was medium size, her bed was in the corner by a window, and in the opposite corner was a doll house and a toy chest. On her bed was only 3 stuff animals a white bear, a tiger, and a plain cat. Saige seemed like the kind of person that would have a lot of stuff animals, I thought. I looked around the room some more and in the corner by her closet was a pile of stuff animals probably taller than me, I was right. "Nice room." I said. "Thanks" she said looking out her window, it was still snowing. Saige had on a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, white boots, and a jeans jacket. Then I realized I didn't see any adults in the house, "Where's your parents?" I asked. "My dad works at a construction place, and mama works part time at some store. They think that Darry is old enough to take care of me, Soda, Pony, and sometimes even the gang." Saige explained sitting down on her on her bed then asked me, "Is Robin your only sibling?" "No I have a brother, and a cousin." I said. "How old are they?" she asked. "My brother is 14, and my cousin is 6 but a few months older than me." I said. "How about their names?" she asked. "My brother's name is Kaleb, and my cousin's name is Violet." I explained. "What are they like, I mean is Violet like Robin." Saige asked. I was getting annoyed by all the questions, but I'm not going to tell her that. It might hurt her feelings and it might ruin our chance with being friends. Because if she doesn't want to be my friend the guys probably won't either. The guys seem very over protective over Saige, and it seems like whatever Saige says to them, even if it doesn't seem like it they respect it. So I decided to answer all of her questions nicely. "No she's nothing like Robin, she's kind of like me, but has a big temper. And Kaleb can be nice, but most of the time he's just plain annoying." I said. "You're lucky to have sisters. All I have is 3 brothers, technically 7 bros including the gang." She said, that caught my attention. I knew what she meant, I couldn't live without Violet. I was lucky, and grateful to have her and Robin, Violet is just like a sister. "Yeah, I know." I said. "Where are they now? I didn't see them when I was at your house." She said. "I guess they were inside unpacking." I said. I was starting to get worried, I mean I know I saw Kaleb unpacking, but I didn't see Violet. I hope she didn't get into trouble with the cops again, I don't want to bale her out again, plus I don't think I have enough money. "Actually I don't know where Violet is. I better go look for her." I said, standing up. "I'll go with you." Saige said, standing up with me. I didn't think it was a good idea for Saige to come, but I don't think she was going to take no as an answer. We walked in the living room, and went to the door about to go out but Darry stopped us. "Where are you going?" "Were going to look for Rosie's cousin, Violet." Saige explained. "Where?" Darry asked, Saige looked at me. "I guess in town." I said, knowing Violet she could be on the other side of town by now. "By yourself? No way you two aren't going anywhere by yourself. We will go with you. Especially since what happened this morning." Her brother Soda said. Saige looked really annoyed by her brother's over protection over her. "We can take care of ourselves. Thank you very much." Saige said, looking at all of her bros, then eyeing the rest of the boys. Dally got up and so did everyone else. Dally walked up to me and Saige with the boys' right behind him. Then Dally patted Saige on the head and said, "I don't think so kiddo." Then him and everyone else went to the door and put their shoes on, except Darry stopped in front of us and said, "Dally's right. We can't risk two 6 year olds getting hurt." Then he followed the gang out the door. Saige looked annoyed, and furious at the same time, the kind of furious where they kill people. But me and her followed in silence. When we got outside we started running, I'm guessing towards town. It turns out Saige and Pony were really, really fast. I pasted Pony up after a while, but that's just because he slowed down, other whys I don't think I could catch up with him. I just followed Saige for 2 reasons. One I didn't know where the town was. Second she was fast, the closest I got to her was like 2 feet. All of a sudden Saige stopped dead in her tracks, I don't know why, but I didn't care I kept on going.

Saige's POV-

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw Bryce and his gang, his whole gang not just 4, 8. Rosie kept running towards some chick that had her back turned to us. She had straight black hair that went a little pasted her shoulders, (shorter than mine) and her skin was darker than Rosie's and lighter than mine. She had on a leather jacket (like Rosie's), Jeans, and boots. The gang stopped when I stopped, "What's wrong?" Soda asked. I pointed, because I was too panicked to talk. Right then Rosie came up with the girl, "This is Violet, and Violet this is Darry, Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Soda, Johnny, Pony, and Saige." Rosie said. I guess Rosie saw the panic in my face because she asked, "What's wrong?" But before I could answer Dally said, "Let's go" then he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I walked all the way back home with Dally's arm around me.

Rosie's POV-

Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Pony, Johnny, Violet, and me walked a little behind Dally, Darry, and Saige. Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Pony explained what happened to Saige this morning, and about those guys that I saw at dairy queen. Then about the whole town feud thing, Greasers eastside vs. Socs (short for social) west side and then the middle class, how they don't really get involved. Then that greasers are poor that get into trouble a lot, and even if greasers don't they get blamed anyway. Then a soc is are rich, that get whatever they want, never get blamed even if they did do it, and they jump greasers like us, and like Saige this morning. We got inside and had some cake, I knew that me and Violet had to go home eventually, but I decided that we had time to hang out with Saige for a bit. We went to Saige's room after we ate. The boys went to the living room, by the looks and sounds of it they were having a loud contest. Steve had the radio full blast, and Two-bit had the TV all the way up. When we got in there and sat on the bed, "Is this normal?" Violet asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Saige said. We talked for a while until I said, "It's getting late I think me and Violet should get home." "Okay, but ask Johnny to go with you." Saige said. "Why? We aren't afraid to walk alone." Violet said. "No I don't mean it that way. Johnny lives next do to you, and I want to make sure he gets home." Saige said. "Why?" I asked. His parents might be annoying, but why wouldn't he want to be in his own bed. Safe at home, I know I would. "You will find out." She said. Then me, and Violet went out to the living room. The TV and radio was still on, I yelled at them but they didn't hear me, so me, and Violet yelled at them and it finally got their attention. Steve turned off the TV and Two-bit turned off the radio. "Were going home." Violet said. "And we want to know if Johnny can walk with us? Saige said that Johnny lives next door to us." I said. "Sure" Johnny said, and got up, and went with us out the door. There was yelling and screaming next door, we didn't know which side Johnny lived on until he went to that house. Johnny walked up to his house, waved at us and went inside. The door slammed and there was even more yelling and screaming. "I think I know what Saige is talking about." Violet said. "Yeah me too." I said. I knew actually what Saige meant.

Johnny's POV-

I tried to walk in quietly so I could go to my room in one piece and not be disturbed, but the door slammed. "What the hell are you doing here, boy." My mom yelled. "Well answer me." She yelled. I looked at my ole man he started yelling at me too, "Answer your mother boy." Sometimes I wonder if they forgot my name, or they just hate me, and think my name means nothing to them. That made my eyes well up with tears. But I answered anyway, "Um….a-at friend's house, sir." "You don't have friends. You worthless piece of shit." She yelled. Then my ole man threw a beer bottle at me, the first one I was able to duck, the second one not so much. It scattered against my face but most of it went in my shoulder. Pain hit instantly, I ran upstairs and went to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom and picked the glass out and put medicine on it. Then I put a wet cloth on my shoulder, went to my room and lied down on my bed staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Dally's POV-

I left about an hour after Johnny, Rosie, and Violet. I walked home, it took a half hour. When I got home, next door was a moving van. There was a girl, and 2 adults outside, and I'm pretty sure there was more people inside, but I wasn't sure. It was too dark to see what the girl looked like, all I know is that she is a girl. I went inside and went straight to bed. Thinking about how Saige is going to react to ANOTHER GIRL. I hope she isn't hyper tomorrow, but I highly doubt that.

Author's note: I'm working on chapter 4 and 5. It will be done soon! I forgot to give credit to Martina McBride for the title. R&R, please!


End file.
